The soil-removing characteristics of detergent compositions are known to be improved, especially when the detergents are used in hard-water areas, by the addition of phosphate salts. These phosphate salts are known as "builders". With the increase in governmental action against the use of detergents containing phosphates, there is considerable interest in producing a phosphate-free detergent which still has the desired soil-removing characteristics. Citrates, such as citric acid and sodium citrate, have been suggested in the prior art as possible builder replacements for phosphates. Such citrates have not been suitable for use in liquid detergent compositions, because they are not compatible with the surfactants and form separate phases or layers in the liquid mixture. Prior liquid detergent compositions containing enzymes have also not been satisfactory in that the enzyme activity is not stable during storage. There is thus a need for a phosphate-free liquid detergent composition and also a need for such composition that can maintain stable enzyme activity.